ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Lorac Seriph
:He was in one of his more lucid periods, which he found more disturbing than his insane parts. At least when he was insane there was no question about anything; Alec and he belonged together and there was nothing to stop that. :—"Lorac's Visitor"Lorac's Visitor" by Kippur. Lorac Calik Seriph is a PPC agent stationed in the Department of Floaters. Most mission records show him partnered with Alec Troven and Verra Rose, despite the enmity between them and their different departments. He was eventually partnered more officially to Bjam the PPC Morale Officer.A conversation between Alec and Quen. Lorac was written by Kippur, and is one of the characters being used in the novel series they are working on, tentatively titled Alternates. Agent Profile Lorac has white stringy hair and blue eyes, and is homosexual. He is an Element Wizard, meaning he can control all four elements of his home world: Fire, Water, Earth and Air. In canon, Lorac went mad and killed all the other Element Wizards, gaining himself the nickname Lorac the Destroyer. Relationships Lorac and Alec are Pelmarra, meaning they have a psychic bond that gives them a physical and emotional need for each other.April 21, 2004: "Linguistics and Dragon Sayings" in Alec's LiveJournal. Alec fights this connection, knowing that Lorac is dangerously insane and a threat to his family. He employs empathic dampeners to block out Lorac's feelings.April 7, 2004 entry in Alec's LiveJournal. Lorac, on the other hand, is constantly trying to get Alec to choose him over Verra. Lorac hates Verra, seeing her (as well as any of Alec's boyfriends) as roadblocks to getting his true love. Because Verra isn't human, but dragon, Lorac sees her as more of a beast than a person.May 6, 2004 entry in Alec's LiveJournal. Agent History ;2003 *Joins and surprises Verra by becoming her temporary partner. ;2004 *early April: Briefly becomes Alec's partner for a LotR mission. *April 14-16: PPC Badfic turns Lorac heterosexual, pairing him with Verra and Ginger. *late April: Lorac snaps and attacks Alec, Ginger, Irvine, and Teena in the Lounge. Alec and Teena work together to "banish" Lorac; he eventually returns, having forgotten part of his canon history and with his sanity mostly restored. *May 6: Lorac tries to propose to Alec, but then relearns of Alec's marriage. *May 15: The Flowers bind Alec's powers as punishment for being too Suish. This breaks the mental bond between him and Lorac, recreating the canon snapping event and driving Lorac insane once more. ;2005 *January 12: Lorac is visited by an AU version of a character from his canon. They argue over Alec, then plot against his current boyfriend together. *July 24: Frustrated at being so near Alec constantly, but unable to spend real time with him, Lorac quits the PPC to reintegrate into canon. He tries to convince Alec to join him, but Alec refuses. Mission Reports Homes: Kippur's site, Miss Cam's site and Kippur's writing LiveJournal. Partnered with Bjam :Despite being partnered with Bjam, they never appeared on-page together. *"Why You Shouldn't Kill Your Partner" (alternate link) (The Lord of the Rings), with Verra *"Lorac's Visitor" (interlude), Lorac with Alternates canon Jono *"Goodbyes" (interlude), Lorac with Alec Journals *Lorac's LiveJournal **Does not directly mention the PPC at all. *Alec's LiveJournal ;2004 *April 7 (Lorac is assigned as Alec's temporary partner; NSFW language) *April 10: "*growls in utter hatred*" (The Lord of the Rings), with Alec (NSFW) *April 21: "Linguistics and Dragon Sayings (Lorac snaps and attacks Alec, Ginger, Teena and Irvine.) *April 28: "A Long Ramble" (Lorac returns sane; NSFW) *May 6 (Lorac proposes to Alec; NSFW language) *May 15: "Well that sucked." (Lorac goes insane again.) Alternate Universe *"Another AU Adventure" (Alec and Teena discover an Alternate Universe PPC where Lorac murdered Verra and Braxious, and Alec and Teena later had kids together.) *"Kitsune's Entry" (In the AU, Alec and Teena's son discovers Lorac frozen in Cold Storage as punishment for the murder.) PPC Badfic ;2004 *April 14: "Hmm . . ." (Lorac/Verra) *April 15: "AHHHHH!!!!!!!" (Lorac/Verra, with Bjam the PPC "Moral" Officer) *April 16 (Lorac/Ginger) External Links *The wiki for Lorac's canon. *A description of Lorac's world. References Category:PPC Agents Category:Retired Agents Category:Insane Agents Category:Department of Floaters